A feel ; from friendship to love
by claudiaEB
Summary: Harry and Hermione are discovering a new feeling, something they haven't felt for eachother before. Is this the beginning for something beyond friendship?
1. Default Chapter

Hogwarth's majestetic contours raised when the Hogwarth Express rolled over the hills towards it. It was a rarely strange evening, the sky was purple-blue and the moon shone like a round silver coin. A brief wind blew past the dark trees and bushes, the clouds were dark grey and it seemed like it was going to rain anytime. The Hogwarth Express was filled with laugh and voices, everyone was happy to be back from the summer holidays and meet their friends, therefor didn't they pay much attention when a few drops fell down from the sky. Just in a few seconds it was raining cats and dogs.   
A pair of deep iris green eyes stared out of the window. The dark messy hair pointed out in every directions, and the round elbow glasses laid in the side of the boy. He turned his head when he heard a similar voice call for him.  
- Harry! Where have you been, we have looked everywhere for you.  
He gave Hermione a light smile, she had changed a lot over the summer, so had he. She had grown tall and she didn't actually look like the little girl she once was. She had got some curves and looked more like a young woman. Her golden brown hair was long and more shiny than ever, it was beautiful.   
Harry looked at one of his best friends and grinned. Hermione held out her hand and returned the smile. They didn't need to say anything, they both knew that they were happy to see one another. Hermione was the one that broke the silence.  
- Ron is waiting for us on the other cabin. Come on, let's go!  
They walked out from the lonely cabin where Harry had sat before and headed to Ron who was waiting for them. Harry felt happy for seeing his friend again, this summer had been like torture for him. The Durdleys didn't allow him to visit Ron over the summer and almost held him as a prisoner. Harry shoke his head, he didn't want to think about it.   
As they reached the cabin Hermione suddenly stopped and turned to Harry who was just about to enter. She gave him a quick sad look and then to Harry's surprise, she hugged him. Harry didn't know what to do but hug her back, so he slowly put his arms around her.  
- Hermi what's the matter?  
Hermione pulled back a bit to look up at Harry, who's green eyes where filled of curiosity.   
- It is just that when I saw you and saw how much you have changed over the summer it hit me that we are not kids anymore. We are almost adults and it scares me to death that in the future the three of us will loose the connection we have now. I mean Harry, the future is so close...and I .....I'm so scared of it. You and Ron are my best friends and I will miss the time we have had here in Hogwarth.  
Harry looked at Hermione's eyes and realised that she was right. They were no longer ten years old, they were almost seventeen. Hermione finally realised that she was still hugging Harry so she slowly let her arms fall down and an awkward silent moment past threw. She looked up at him and saw the gentle green eyes and remembered that this was Harry and not a stranger. But she couldn't help to feel something in her stomach, something that she never have felt before.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry saw Ron sitting with Ginny who was babbling about being back in school. Ron looked tired of hearing her, so he threw one of his pillows right in her face.  
- Can you please stop talking, you are giving me a headache.  
Ginny looked a bit hurt and turned to go out of the cabin, probably to cry because her favourite brother didn't want to listen to her. Ginny was now fifteen years old but she was still a very sensitive person. Sometimes Harry felt sorry for her, he couldn't help thinking how much Ginny was going to be hurt in her life if she was as sensitive as she was now.   
Ginny looked up and saw Harry and Hermione in the door. Her face turned red when she saw that Harry had changed a lot over the summer. He was much taller and somehow he had turned handsome. She couldn't describe him, but his eyes were so much greener and he was no longer a skinny boy, it seemed like the summer had done have done a very good job to Harry. Ginny quickly looked down, every time she saw Harry she felt so a shame, as if she was not good enough for him. For the past years she had had a crush on Harry, but very soon she realised that he didn't return her feelings. It didn't matter to her because having a relationship with Harry was just an impossible dream, as if dreaming having a relationship with a wizard life star.  
- Where the bloody hell have you been! Me and Hermione looked for you everywhere in the platform, we even considering the thought that the Durdsleys had captured you!  
Harry grinned, he had almost forgot Ron's temperament.   
- I almost didn't make it to the train! I mean, the Durdsleys kept me like a prisoner just because I "accidentally" punched Dudley in the nose. This have been the worst summer ever!   
Hermione and Ron looked sorry for their friend. Harry was still stuck with the Durdleys because Sirius couldn't take the change to make Harry live with him, Sirius was still a criminal for the wizards.  
- Hey, you have changed a lot over the summer! What did the Durdlyes give you to eat? You are as tall as I am!  
Harry grinned, before he was the little boy who was so skin and bony and now he couldn't believe how much he had changed. Every time he looked at the mirror he saw a boy he couldn't recognise as himself.   
Harry looked at Ron who rose up to confirm his own theory. Ron was right, he was as tall as him now and maybe taller. They gave eachother a friendly hug and sat down.  
Harry turned his head to Hermione who was still standing. When he met her eyes he couldn't describe what he saw, he only knew that he had never seen that look on her face before. Hermione shoke her head when she realise that Harry was asking her a question.  
- Hermione aren't you going to sit down?  
She slowly sat down next to Ron who was babbling about his summer. He told them that his father had learned him a Muggle sport, "fatball" as he called it. The sport was about to kick a ball in their own goal and the opposite team had to try to avoid to be in the way. Ginny sometimes corrected Ron and sometimes she agreed with him . The two of them were both exited of what their father had learned them and didn't notice the silence look between Harry and Hermione. Harry didn't want to say to Ron that his father got it all wrong, he didn't want to make him sad. Hermione thought like him, but Harry could see that it took all her strength not saying the truth.   
Harry shot a thankfully look at Hermione. She returned by giving him a smile, a smile that somehow made Harry's stomach to rumble. He felt a slowly pain in his stomach when he saw Hermiones eyes again and his heart started to throb a few times faster. He didn't know why he felt like this, the only person he have felt like this was Cho. He turned his head to Ron and Ginny who was discussing about the best team of "fatball". Harry didn't want to think about what he had felt for Hermione a few seconds earlier, it was such a strange feeling but at the same time wonderful so he avoided to think about it by listening to what Ron and Ginny were talking about . Harry tried to hear what they said, but the only thing he could think about was Hermiones smile and how his heart had raised it's speed.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
- Stop pushing !  
Ron shouted for Hermione who was trying to go past him. The rain was whipping the ground and everyone were try to run to Hogwarth that was the only protection of the rain.  
- Run faster, I don't want to be wet for your fault!  
Ron raised his speed but felt that he couldn't run any faster. Hermione who was actually much faster than he, ran past him.   
- Hey, don't think that you are faster than me, brainy!   
Ron muttered to himself that she was going to pay for making him fell embarrassed. Children were pouring out from the Hogwarth Express, everyone afraid of being wet. Suddenly the rain stopped, like someone had switched the weather, and the sun appeared.   
  
To be continued  
  
//// I know it's bad, I made it in a very short time. So please forgive me. But IF someone thought that it was little good I will continue the story and make it better.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hotmail ComposeHotmail® claudia_120@hotmail.com  
Inbox Compose Address Book Folders Options Messenger Calendar Help   
  
Compose [ Directories | Greeting Cards ]   
  
  
  
To:  
Subject:  
Cc:Bcc:   
  
  
  
Save Outgoing Message Rich Text Format   
  
////// I rewrote the ending of chapter one, just some few lines. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not so into this story, so if you want me to continue review.!!!!!!1   
  
  
-Stop pushing !  
Ron shouted to Hermione who was trying to run past him. The rain was whipping the ground and everyone were running to Hogwart, that was the only protection of the rain.  
-Run faster, I don't want to be wet!  
Ron raised his speed but felt that he couldn't run any faster. Hermione who was actually much faster than he, ran past him.   
- Hey, don't think that you are faster than me, brainy!   
Ron muttered to himself that she was going to pay for making him fell embarrassed. Children were pouring out from the Hogwart Express, everyone afraid of being wet. Suddenly the rain stopped, like someone had switched the weather off, and the sun appeared. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief at first, but then you could see happy grins all over Hogwart's garden. Soon the chatter between the students begun and everything was back to normal. Some teachers from Hogwart who were directing the children to take it slow, send each other strange looks, and no one noticed the fear in their solid eyes.   
  
Harry and Hermoine who were already inside the castle waited for Ron. He came slowly in, as if he was angry or thinking about something.   
-So, another year in school, huh?  
Harry looked at Hermione who was looking for somebody. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows.  
-Oh my god, I haven't had time to finish reading the book " Muggles in war"! I have to finish reading it or else I will not know the answers when we get a test later!  
Harry let out a groan, he couldn't believe that Hermione was the same as ever.  
-Hermione! We haven't even begun the lessons and you are thinking of reading! You haven't change at all over the summer, have you?  
Hermione gave Harry an angry look and walked away from him. Harry was standing there like an idiot.  
-I can't understand that girl.  
Harry muttered to himself while looking after Hermione.   
-Neither do I, pal.   
Harry turned to Ron who was standing beside him. His eyes were laughing but not he. He turned again to see after Hermione and found her talking with a young wizard.  
-I mean she is the same as ever, always studying and it makes me sick. Not that it actually really bothers me, but can't she at least talk about something else than school.  
Ron looked strangely at Harry, who was obviously upset.  
-It's strange you now. First it was me that kept nagging Hermi that she is a bookworm, now it seems like we have changed rolls.   
Ron tuned to see Hermione as Harry did.  
-You know, she has actually changed. She looks different and....she is different.  
Harry looked at Ron with a suspicious look, he knew that something was going up.  
-What do you mean.  
Ron changed look and started to change the subject.  
-No, nothing. Oh, you know we better hurry, the assembly shall start at any minute.  
He started to walk away from Harry, but Harry grabbed his dark blue glove.  
-No, explain to me. How is Hermione different ?  
Ron sighed and then grabbed Harry to a corner so no one would see them.  
-I promise her that I wouldn't tell anyone, but since you actually threatened me... I have no choice.  
He was now whispering and all this made Harry very curious.  
-Hermi... she...she...she.....  
- Wislyd´emla!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly Ron started to whistle, a loud whistle. Everyone turned to see him in chock. But he couldn't stop. Hermione appeared behind Ron and almost whispered in his ear, but Harry could hear what she said.  
-Next time I will make worms come out of your mouth, sneak. I should have known that you couldn't keep a secret.  
Ron shoke his head, as if he was trying to say no but couldn't. He bent to his knee and tried to beg to her to make the curse stop. Hermione had her arms crossed and was considering about it.  
-Hermi, I actually almost threatened him. And I don't think that the teachers will be very happy when they hear Ron.  
Hermi looked at Harry and then at Ron, she took out her wand and looked at Harry again as if asking if she had to. Harry nodded.  
-Emla´wislyd!  
Ron's irritating whistle stopped and all the kids that were around him stopped looking at him.  
-Ron how could you even consider telling Harry! You promised!  
Ron saw that Hernione was very upset and looked down to the ground. He felt like a betrayer.  
-But it is Harry. I mean he isn't that kind of guy that will go around the school and tell your secret.  
Hermione was whipping away a tear, she was about to cry. Harry felt very sorry for her but he couldn't help feeling the feel of envy for Ron. A lonely thought circled around his head all the time " Why did she tell Ron her "secret" and not me? Does she trust Ron more than me or does she consider him as a better friend than me?".   
-Well, that's what I thought of you, Ron!  
With that Hermione ran away from them, maybe because she didn't want them to see her cry. Harry looked at her and started to run after her, Ron was left in the same place and looked puzzled.   
-Hermi , stop!  
Harry shouted to Hermione but she wouldn't stop running. They were running across Hogwart's many corridors, Harry after Hermione and Hermione from Harry. Suddenly Harry stopped, he couldn't see Hermione anymore. He felt something cold behind him so he turned and saw Almost Headless Nick.  
-Hey, have you seen Hermione?  
Almost Headless Nick shook his arm in a sign that he was irritated, but he looked like he was going to help Harry .  
-First young man you shouldn't run, you can actually get hurt in this corridors. No one know what's waiting for one behind the corners. I don't know if I want to help you, I'm not into hide and seeks, but since you look so concerned I will help you find this girlfriend of yours. Hey, I thought that she was your friend first.  
Harry looked in disbelief.  
-Em, we are not playing hide and seeks and second of all I'm not that concerned and third of all she is not my girlfriend, we are best friends and you now that!  
Nick pattered his arm and raised it.  
-Yeah right, and I have a nice and dandy head stuck in my neck. But I don't care. I think I saw her in the classroom 4¤¤*1. It's behind this corner.  
With that Harry left Headless Nick with a simple thank you.   
-Good luck!  
Nick shouted after Harry. Harry didn't care what headless Nick said. It was maybe true that he was very concerned for Hermione, but they were just friends and that's all.   
When Harry approached door 4¤¤*1 he didn't go in at first.  
-Hermi are you there? Can I come in?  
At first Harry couldn't hear anything, but then he heard Hermiones small voice.  
-Go away Harry, I don't feel like talking.  
Harry actually considered going away, but something didn't aloud him to go. Slowly he opened the door and met total darkness. He waited a while until his eyes were used to the darkness. He then walked in and closed the door.   
Hermione was sitting on the window sill. The moon was shining as a round gold coin and the stars were as bright as ever. Hermione suddenly turned to see Harry.   
-I thought I told you to go, Harry.  
Harry walked slowly to Hermione and sat beside her. He turned his head and met her eyes the third time this day.  
-I know.  
Hermione looked puzzled and saw something strange in Harry's green eyes.  
-Harry, the reason that I didn't tell you my secret is that I didn't actually "tell" Ron. He sort of found out and I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. It is not that I don't trust you, but I can't tell you this. Please don't be mad at me!  
Harry looked at Hermione, who was now practical crying. He whipped away a lonely tear from her cheek and a wide smile spread to his face.  
-It's okay. But you know, you sure run fast.  
Hermione giggled a bit and her eyes left the sadness. She put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his forehead.   
-Of course I know, but you also have to know that you are the best friend a girl can have. Thank you for being so understanding Harold James Potter.  
Harry couldn't help looking into Hermiones warm light brown eyes. She looked at his eyes as well and the two of them felt their heart's raise it's speed. Harry lowered his eyes to Hermione's pink –red lips. He felt the urge to kiss them, but he couldn't aloud himself to do it. When he raised his eyes he met her shocking eyes. Hermiones arms were still around Harry's neck, but she couldn't remove them it was as if they were stuck there. But she also questioned herself if she wanted to remove them. Suddenly she felt Harry's hand cup her cheek and she couldn't help give his hand a light kiss that send a electrical shiver to the both of them. Without even thinking Harry moved closer to Hermione, who was almost trembling. A new feeling that wasn't friendship was floating in the air. Hermiones mouth was now a few inches from Harry's, but nor he or she made a noise, it was if time it self had stopped. Hermione raised her head a bit to see Harry's astonishing emerald eyes. She tightened her arms around his neck even more and Harry slipped his arm to her waist. Their chest were pressed against each other and they could fell each others hearts throb a few time s faster. Harry could feel Hermiones sweet smell of vanilla and her almost trembling body pressed against his. He slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head to her lips...  
-Harry! Hermione! Are you in here!  
It was Ron's voice, but it only lasted in a few seconds because then you could hear his footsteps walk away when no one answered him. Both Harry and Hermione unlocked from each other and looked stunned, the two of them were brought back to reality. Their eyes met in shock, while realising what they almost did. Harry brought his hands to his messy hair and brushed it backwards, he couldn't believe that he almost had kissed one of his best friends. But how could he have done it? Hermione moved slowly away from him and looked at him at the same time with round eyes.  
-It ... it...it must have been the moon's atmosphere, you..you...you know that it can have a strange influence in human beings, specially those with magical powers.  
Hermione looked at Harry with intense eyes, waiting for his confirmation of her own theory. Harry nodded slightly and looked away, he felt ashamed and out of self controlling. He took a few steps from Hermione who was still sitting on the window sill and turned to meet her eyes again.  
-I...I think that the assembly have already started, that's probably why Ron was looking for us.   
She nodded and turned her gaze to the moon, that slowly was clouded by some dark grey clouds.  
-Yeah...  
Harry took a few more steps backward but did not turn his eyes from her, he couldn't at that moment.  
-I better go now.  
In a rush he hurried from the room, he almost ran as if he was chased of something that he couldn't prevent from happening. Hermione was still left in the dark, lonely with the moon's shadow that cast a shape of beauty in the marble floor. But this time Hermione wasn't lonely with sadness, she felt instead happiness. A strangely happiness she couldn't explain no matter how many books she had read. And in the dark, silent room a smile crossed her lips while she whispered to herself.  
- Thank You Harry....  
  
To be continue.......  
  
Save Outgoing Message   
  
Inbox Compose Address Book Folders Options Messenger Calendar Help   
© 2001 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
/////// Sorry that it took long time to write chapter 3, but I got mental block for a while in this story and couldn't continue. But now it is here, so enjoy.......and review if you want chapter 4. I will send chapter 4 soon, in two days maybe or so. ////////////////////////////7  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron waited for Harry impatient, everyone had already gone to eat breakfast, but not them because Harry was still asleep. Ron looked at his watch, it was 8.00 am, if Harry didn't hurry they were also going to be late for class. He ran to the dormitory and saw the famous boy lie in his bed, much asleep.  
-Harry, wake up.  
Ron pull Harry's blanket away, but still he didn't open his eyes.  
-HARRY!  
Ron shouted as much as he could in the poor boy's ear. Harry woke up with his eyes in double size of shock, he could still feel Ron's voice trembling in his ear.   
-What's the matter with you! Wha.. what time is it?  
Ron pointed out the time in his watch, much to furious to say anything.   
-What! Eight o' clock!  
With that Harry jumped up of the bed and started to get dress. He put on his dark blue cope and matching pants. Nervous and with the knowledge that his poor stomach was shouting for food, he broke the record of changing clothes. Ron sat on Harry's bed while waiting for him and felt a bolt beneath the mattress. He slowly lifted the mattress up and found a white bag with what looked like papers inside. Harry who just had gone out from the bathroom saw Ron lifting an object in the mirror in front of the large dormitory cupboard, with a questionable expression for a minute.  
-Ron! NO!  
Suddenly began a thousands of microscopic Ormigo animals to crawl out from the white bag. Ron jumped back screaming and sending the white bag flying across the room. He jumped on the bed looking under it not even realising that his wand had three Ormigo animals crawling on it when he grabbed it. Harry took his own wand and shooting " Parazilasi" charms on the small creatures who every time became more.  
-What the hell is that !  
Ron said hysterical , his face suddenly pale when Harry answered him.  
-Or...Or...Ormigo animals? I...I... hate those bloody creatures!  
Harry turned his head to Ron who had his blue pillow as a cover. His arms tightened around it so much that the former puffy pillow looked now like a thin spaghetti straw.  
-If you don't like them so much you can maybe, I mean maybe , try to help me get rid of these stupid creatures!  
Ron just shook his head as in a no. He had had an experience with this kinds of animals when he was a young wizard boy. Fred and George had lured him that it was candy and made him actually eat one, the animals long trunk nose and thin wings made Ron think that it was dandy lolobees. Still today he could feel how they tasted in his mouth ...   
Harry was now irritated, becoming aware that they were going to be late and punished for making a disaster of the dormitory. And of course, he had almost forgot, they were going to have Snape's ugly face in front of them since they had position as first lesson, typical. His hand had become red for commanding so much " Parazilasi", but it was the only way to make the Ormig animals stop. Harry didn't want to kill the creatures, it had been Hagrid who had given him them as pets in his fifteen year birthday. He had put them in the bag and under the mattress when one of them bit him on the foot. Eventually he had forgotten about them for a while, until now of course.  
-Parazilasi!  
Ron shouted several times suddenly becoming very brave. With him they made the Ormig animals stop very soon. The creatures became paralysed and later they could easily take them away and through them in the forbidden forest, there they could live happily, not disturbing anyone around (except Hagrid maybe, but he loved those creatures though ).   
Harry turned his head to Ron, wondering why he had decided to give him a hand. Then he saw it. Hermione was standing in the door way, laughing herself down. Harry felt chills creeping under his back, but not for seeing her so much, but for seeing Ron's reaction when she was around. But when he thought more carefully Harry decided that it was nothing. Those two had always fought with eachother (even if they were friends ) and the thought that Ron had some interest in Hermione was...was...laughable! Instead of saying something Harry kept quiet, he knew that if he joked with Ron about how fast his fear had disappeared it will seem that Harry for in a sort of a way cared.  
-What are you two doing !  
Hermione said between giggles. She held her hands around her stomach, seeing Harry and Ron's desperate looks trying now instead to zap that ugly monsters away while becoming more nervous, sweat running from their forehead. Some how now when practical all the Ormig animals were paralysed they seemed more.   
-Instead for giving your self a good laugh, you can help us. If you didn't notice we must now take the Ormig animals, who we didn't zap away, to the forest.  
Hermione gave Ron a self confident smile while passing through him and Harry, giving a snobbish look of "those people who knew everything".   
-Simple. Desparaste bousque!  
Within a few seconds all the Ormigs animals were gone from the messy room where they had crawled around wildly.  
-Tss.. We were actually going to use the same charm, I mean, if you hadn't come and disturbed us you know.  
Ron had a satisfied smile, as if it was him that had made the Ormig animals disappeared. His words pissed Hermione off eventually, her mouth had became a thin line with a white edge around it and if she had had quetzecuatol blood in her veins her eyes would have shot blazing thunders towards Ron. She looked like she was going to explode of anger, so Harry, not Ron, backed a way a bit as it was really so. Ron was in the same position, now with his arms crossed around his chest and with the same arrogant smile as before. He knew that Hermione had a little temper with him especially and even if he didn't want to admit it he did like to tease her and fight with her between words. But in the next second, when it was for sure that she would hop on Ron if he didn't leave the room, she had strangely calmed down. She turned her gaze to Harry, expecting him to say something but not a sound came out of his mouth, except a large smile as if he was actually enjoying this. But when her eyes met his, his gaze went from the brown ebenholtz cupboard to his bed behind Hermione and to Ron.   
-Yes, you sure did. I mean, I can take the Ormig animals back if you want to.  
Hermione was now the one with the calmed expression, and Ron, not angry, but very much pale and terrified even if he tried to hide it with a faint smile,   
-No, no you don't have to actually, because...because...um ...we don't have so much time...yeah...we must go to class. I mean using that charm will take a few seconds and...and...we don't want to waste your time right now... Isn't that so Harry?  
Harry raised his eyebrows, now suddenly remembering breakfast and the disturbing thought of potion class with Snape.   
-Hey, lets go down and eat, my stomach rumbles for food and if I don't get food soon well...lets say that Snape would indeed be very happy to get rid of me.  
Ron turned around towards the door having Harry's statement for food as an excuse to leave the subject about the bloody creatures. Just when he and Harry were about to go out from the large dormitory, Hermione opened her mouth in a short "hey". Harry shot a quick look at her and then looked out of the window while hearing her. While she talked, the only thing that he could think of was if things were going to be same between them. He didn't really hear her words, except one sentence that made him finally look at her and with astonishing.   
-Serverus Snape sick!?  
Harry had almost shouted the words, he couldn't believe that after six years Snape finally goes and gets sick. Ron looked at Harry and Harry at him, they realised soon that this could only mean something...  
-Jippy !!!!!!!!! Woho!!!!!!!!! We will not have position lesson with Snape...hey maybe we will not even have a position lesson today, or the hole week!!!!!!!!!  
Both Harry and Ron jumped around the room screaming, expressing all their happiness and thanked god ( though Ron didn't know who Harry referred to ), sickness for existing ( just for today and for contaminating Snape ), and of course Snape for getting sick. Both had huge grins all over their faces and laughed and jumped as little children though they were sixteen. But with all this happiness they didn't see Hermione's not so glad face. It was instead mixed with wonder and little sadness. Harry stopped from the jumping and screaming and just looked at Hermione, who had just sat down on his bed.   
-Hey, what's going on? Why aren't you sharing with our happiness?  
Hermione just looked at Harry and this time he didn't look away. For a moment Harry had forgotten about what he had just asked and instead all that he could think about was...her. But it was just for a moment, because when Ron heard Harry's last words, he interrupted.  
-I bet that she's just sad that good old Snape is sick and that she will miss poor Snape. Isn't that so little Hermi??  
Hermione just shot an evil eye at Ron, who choose to sit next to her. He poke her with his left elbow while giggling a bit. But instead of laughing and poking him too, she turned her head to Harry.  
-But don't you think that it is strange that Snape gets sick today, the first day in school?  
Once more, Ron interrupted.   
-I don't think that it is strange, it could happened to anyone. I guess that it was just...lets say " bad luck". Though not for us.  
-He's right, it could happened to anyone. It could just be a coincidence, but... it is strange anyway, considering that it is Snape we are talking about.   
Hermione sighed leaving the case about Snape's sickness alone, but she still didn't leave the sad face that now covered all her face. In the way out to the common room, Hermione took her bag that laid on a round table, the bag filled with papers, pencils in many colours, rubbers and the most important to her, books. Thick books that represented the many subjects that she studied. When she had taken the bag she saw Ron muttering something to Harry. She didn't need to guess what it was, she knew it anyway;  
-I was about to ask her were she had her bag.  
When the trio left the common room and the picture of the Fat Lady behind, Hermione finally said what she had on her mind.   
-But...oh...typical of Snape to be sick the first day! Now we will far behind the others!  
Harry and Ron sighed at the same time, knowing that it was of course that that was troubling her.   
When they reached Great hall, it was empty. Well, not totally empty, Neville was still there trying to eat his porridge, with no great success. Neville, still small and light heavy as before, made a new grimace every time he tried to swallow a spoon of it. When Hermione and the others sat next to him in the long table that represented the gryffindor's table, he put the now cold porridge away.   
-I hate porridge...  
Neville continue muttering to himself how much he hated it until Hermione took it and made it disappeared. She looked at Ron's face and gave him a devil smile which he returned with a murdering look.  
-My grandmother always made me eat it and I hated it every time.   
-But you don't need to eat it here Neville.  
Hermione tried to cheer Neville up, while giving him one of her favourite books to read, while sitting here. But Neville just shook his head in disgust seeing that it was about potions. The book remind him about professor Snape and he had always given Neville the creeps.   
The next second, Neville stood up and with a single "goodbye" he left the Great Hall. Now there were only three people there, Hermione who was sitting in front of Harry and Ron reading "Muggles in War", Ron who was babbling about how great it was that professor Snape was sick and eating at the same time, and finally Harry who was mostly eating trying to slow down his hunger.  
-Ron Weasley!  
Prrofessor Trewlayney's voice echoed as a shrill bird voice all over the tremendous room that made even Hermione jump up from her reading. Soon the peculiar professor entered the hall, with her right hand up in the air and in a strange position. Ron backed away a bit when she put her hand on his shoulder with her eyes closed.  
-Oh, I have looked for you everywhere, boy. Where have you been?  
Hermione interrupted her before Trewlayney said anything else.   
-You could have tried to find him with your eyes open, professor.  
This made Trewlayneys eyes go open and she was about to say something to Hermione, but kept quiet instead.  
-Ron, come with me immediately. I feel a strange aura around you and I need you and my crystal ball to know it and feel it. I woke up today with my left eye hurting and for some reason I could see you in front of me telling me about how to cure it. You know something boy...that you don't even know.  
Ron looked strange at her, raising his eyebrows, thinking that Trewlayney got crazier everyday.  
-But what do I have to do with your eye professor?  
Trewlayney had now taken Ron's hand making him go up from the chair and leaving his porridge. Ron tried to protest but Trewlayney almost dragged him away not giving him any chance to do it.  
-My senses tell me that you don't want to but I do know that you will share your aura with me Ron. Trust and feel and let go...  
What she said next, Harry couldn't hear it. They had already disappeared behind the huge very dark brown mahogany doors. He shook his head and felt for Ron, the thought of spending time with Twelayney in the high perfumed room in the North Tower made him almost go sick. He could still feel the professors aroma in the air, thick and stinky.  
-She is so irritating.  
Hermione looked at the doors which were closed. She turned back to her book and began to float away in the words once again.  
-I definitely agree with you.  
Harry started to eat and when he had his spoon filled with porridge, halfway into his mouth, he realised something. He and Hermione were the only two persons in the room, they were alone. This made him almost chuckle, but he didn't know why. Anyway, the spoon of porridge that he had in his moth mixed with the inner chuckle that escaped from his mouth was not a good combination. Soon there were beige, yellow porridge spread all over their side of the table. Hermione jumped up, frightened, taking away her precious books from the table with the almost chewed porridge.  
-Harry!  
They looked at eachother for a moment, both with large eyes of shock. Suddenly Harry burst out in laughter for no reason, or maybe it was the look of Hermione's face when she looked at the porridge on the table. Hermione looked at Harry, now more shocked than ever seeing him laugh, putting his hands over his stomach, without control. He looked so funny , his face now read of the laughter, that she couldn't help the little laughter that escaped from her mouth. Soon she laughed to, but not for the porridge but for Harry. When both of them finally calmed down, weeping away tears from the laughter, they could speak reasonable.   
-What are you laughing at?  
Harry asked first between small giggles.   
-You.  
-Me to.  
Hermione and Harry changed looks and turned away quickly, suddenly afraid to look at eachother. Hermione went back to her book, closing it suddenly and looking for another, neither she or Harry saying something. She took her bag and started to check it, or looking for something. Harry began to look at the disgusting porridge, some of it had dripped down from the table down to the floor. He pretended that he was cleaning it up with a cloth, but instead he was gone among his many thoughts. A part of him wanted to talk to Hermione, to break the ice and tell her that he was, well sorry. But the other part, the shyer, didn't want to. That part was afraid to make a mistake, to know that things would never get back to normal, that their friendship was ruined just because they "almost" kissed. Those two sides of him had nothing in comment, except for one thing. That was that neither one of them regretted that he had almost kissed her.   
Hermione had stopped looking in her bag, she had now a high volume book in front of her, and still not saying something to Harry. That was when Harry decided, he was going to talk to Hermione.   
-Hermi...um...I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...you know. I hope that things will not change between us.  
Hermione looked up from her book. Her face was blank, no feelings or emotions were shown.  
-Harry just because you accidentally threw up your porridge doesn't mean that we won't be friends anymore.  
-I wasn't referring to that.  
She bent her head down to the book, as if hiding behind it.   
-I know Harry, but...but...Do we have to talk about it. Can't we pretend that...that...it didn't happened?  
-But the point is that nothing did happened.  
-But why do I feel like it did, Harry?  
Now it was his turn to look away, the expression on her face, mostly sad, made his heart ache. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't make the pain go away.  
-Hermione...I hope that we can still be friends. You and Ron are my best friends and I ...I don't want to lose you.  
-I don't want to lose you either Harry. So...I guess that the best thing that we can do is to pretend...  
-....that nothing happened. I know.  
Both were silent for a second, not saying a word. The air didn't feel so tense anymore, the ice was broken and when Harry looked at Hermione and she at him they didn't look away.   
  
To be continue......  
  
  
////////////// Well, what did you think?????? Review, review, review.... that is the only way if anyone want me to right more. I don't know if I like the story, that's why.////////////////  



	4. Chapter 4

::::::Here it is…Chapter 4. Harry is kind of dreaming....  
Disclaimer: None of this characters belong to me ( of course ), though I wish they did....   
Warning: Kind of PG 13 in this chapter, so now you have been warned...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
An old man walked towards the dark contour of the magic school , Hogwarts, that laid on a raising hill surrounded by huge, dark, green trees. His feet hurt in every step he took, but he kept going towards his destination. Sweat ran from his forehead, tiredness spread all over his body when a cold icy wind met him. He stopped for a second, breathing hard while bending over, grabbing his knees to relax at something. There was a long way left, but he had to reach the only help he could get. " If only things were different", he muttered to himself when he began to walk again. He threw a look at his red swallowing fingers, turning his hand around inspecting the many wounds that covered it. He could still feel the magic radiating from his thick fingers, as an unexplainable ghost that haunted him. " Dumbledore...", he whispered when another wind almost knocked him over, as a warning not to dare coming any closer.  
  
The lights in the Gryffindor common room were weak, it was already dark outside, which was very abnormal since it was only in the middle of September. Harry looked out for an instant, feeling suddenly very depressed and tired , while putting away the parchment that contained the Herbology homework they had for tomorrow. It was nothing really hard, except for finding the name of the flesh eating plant that Professor Sprout had shown today at class. Ron had tried to get the name from Hermione, who obviously already knew what it was call, but it was like talking to a wall. She kept insisting that it was time for the two of them to become prepare if this kind of home works came along, if they wanted good grades. Ron had already giving up after asking Neville, who also happened to be very good in Herbology, but when Neville saw the looks Hermione sent him when Ron asked, he hesitated and said nothing, thinking about what Hermione would do to him.   
Harry turned his gaze from the window and without thinking he let it fall on Hermione, who had her eyes glowed on a large book, reading so fast that they went from side to side without any stop. He continued to just look at her, from head to toe. Her hair was placed on her left shoulder so that it would not disturbed her reading. It was still bushy, but when Harry looked at it now, more longer than a few seconds, he could see that it was much more smoother than before, or maybe it had always been like that. Her head relaxed on the couch's armrest, the fireplace's flames throwing bright and dark shadows on her resting face, and at that instant she looked so...unreal. Harry swallowed a gulp that somehow had got stocked on his throat. His heart beat a few seconds faster and though he knew why it did, he couldn't help himself turn away his gaze from her. Every second that went by the same sentence popped into his head " We are friends, best friends as a matter a fact", but then a question followed it, and it was that question that Harry gladly wanted to rub away. He closed his eyes for an instant, thinking hard about how good friends he, Ron and Hermione had always been. How they had manage to help each other in many ways, even when they had problems with eachother. While thinking Harry heard a distant voice in the back of his head, it was his own. It said the same thing all the times, " but it has nothing to do with Ron, it is now about you and her, lonely". Harry shook his head in a no, while mumbling to himself that he had to straight up. When he looked at her again, saw her familiar face, eyes, mouth, eyebrows, profile he had to wonder when things had started to change. He had been friends with her in now six years, and during those years he hadn't thought of her as a...girl. Only as friend who he had fun with, talked with, shared feelings with. So, how come he suddenly begins to think of her in...that way? Harry, with great effort, looked into the fire, which began to go out. He didn't want to study anymore, he was tired. But not physical, emotional. He didn't feel when his eyes, slowly began to close themselves, he began to doze, slowly in a dream...  
  
Harry found himself inside the forbidden forest. He felt the cold wind giving him chills, and shakily he began to walk. He didn't knew what he was looking for, he only knew that if he didn't hurry something terrible would happened. Just as he felt that he was lost in the middle of the dark, dangerous forest, he saw a bright light, a few metres infront of him. The brightness was behind a huge, old oak. While he struggled to get threw some branches from other trees around, that prevented him to come any closer his goal, the light disappeared. It was instead replaced by someone very familiar. Harry reached out his hand without words , as in help, and then all trees around him faded away and he found himself standing on the Qudittich pitch. But it didn't look like it at all. It was strange and different, and when Harry began to wonder where he had seen this, he remembered. He was in the arena of the Triwizard tournament. All light suddenly were at his direction. Harry had to peer while putting his hand flat over his eyebrows, to see the person that was coming towards him. But it wasn't a person, it was a mirror. Harry took a few steps closer, still not convinced that the thing that was walking towards him was a mirror with arms and legs of some kind of silver metal. When the mirror had reached it's end, infront of him, the blazing lights around the stadium shut down, which made the pitch swim in darkness. Harry's hand fell down from it's position over his eyebrows, where it had been as cover from the brightness that had blended him a few seconds ago. His eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, and once again he could see the mirror standing infront of him, not moving. Harry took another few steps closer, but stopped when his reflection in the mirror started to change. It was a rather small boy, with a mop of unreadily hair, a pair of little to big glasses on the tip of his nose, bright green eyes and a lightning- bolt scar on his forehead... It was himself, but much more younger maybe twelve-thirteen years old, looking back at him. He saw the frightened look in the green eyes that stared back at him when he stepped closer so that he was just a few inches from him. Harry just looked at the boy, choked for a moment, remembering those years when everything was so different, when he still was so afraid and lonely and when Lord Voldermort still was dead. When Harry opened his eyes, the reflection of his younger self was gone, and was instead replaced by total darkness. He reached out his hand and touched the mirror's surface. He look at it, trying to see something there inside, but nothing. He stepped back, still having his eyes glowed on the big, blank mirror. And then finally he saw what he was looking for.   
From a long distance, inside the mirror, came a girl running towards him. He kept his eyes on her as she came nearer, her white dress wrapping her slender body as she ran faster. Her long black hair much in the air, following behind. He couldn't move his eyes from her, he was afraid that if he did he would loose her in the darkness. He saw the girl's beautiful face and recognised it immediately. It was Cho Chang. She stooped when she reached the end of the mirrors inside. With a smile on her lips, she reached out her hand and, to Harry's surprise, it went through the mirror's surface, that had suddenly become like water. Coming out from the mirror, now just a few inches from her Harry, she wrapped her arms around him. Harry could feel his heart beat faster, having her in his arms breathing her smell, he felt his blood boil in his veins. He didn't hesitate for a moment to lean forward and brush his lips against her forehead, a desire to having her closer in his embrace growing. She pulled out a bit, standing on tiptoe to be nearer his face. " I love you", she whispered slowly in his ear. Harry let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, still having his arms around her. He leaned down and met her lips for a few seconds. She was inches from his face, breathing hard. When he met her gaze he didn't see the grey eyes anymore, instead he saw a smiling face with two light brown familiar eyes staring back at him. It was Hermione. She raised her hand and softly cupped his cheek. Closing her eyes, she gave him small kiss on his lips. Without even thinking, he pulled her nearer, her lips just brushing his. He leaned forward and touched her lips, kissing her tenderly and tasting her mouth with his. She pulled out a bit, seeing his eyes full of desire. He kissed her eyes, cheeks, everywhere in her face that made her giggle. She grinned at him, still not saying a word. Not breaking the connection Harry, picked her up in his arms, looking into her eyes intensely. " Do you know it now Harry ?, she whispered, her hands on his chest." Do you know it Harry?... Open your eyes... Open your eyes... Do you know it now?...Open your eyes...  
  
" Harry, Harry! Open your eyes! Open your eyes!", Ron said, shaking a sleepy Harry . The common room was almost empty, except Hermione who was still studying, Seamus who was talking to Parvati about the next concert the group " Maravilis" were going to perform.   
" You were talking in your dream!", he continued looking at Harry who slowly opened his eyes, not realising what Ron just said.  
" Wha...Wha...What did I say?!, " Harry almost shouted the last words, now remembering   
what his dream had been about. He felt his heart beat hard against his chest, glancing over at Hermione if she had heard Ron. But she kept her nose in the book, not a ware of the conversation between the two of them.   
" I duh...know, I just came in here and heard you, but you weren't directly talking. Oh, yes you kept saying Hermione's name, well first Cho's and then hers." Ron pointed at Hermione, not seeing Harry's suddenly pale face. He looked quickly at her, but breathed out seeing that Hermione didn't move an inch, still concentrated in her book. With her mouth open and eyes big as oranges, in the book's old pages.  
" Anyway, I just wanted to say to you that Fred and George are coming here to Hogwarts tomorrow night. They said that they had great news, but you know them, the greatest news they could ever have is that maybe they had lured and irritated Bill, now that the two of them are helping him in his work at the bank."   
Ron continued to talk about the his brothers, but Harry was just hearing with one ear. When he was suppose to say something he just said; "yeah, um, right, aha". He was thinking about his dream, how strange it had been. Well, it was not strange that he had dreamt about Cho, he had done it a lot of times, but about Hermione in *that* way. At least she hadn't heard him talking while he was dreaming. Harry looked at Hermione, seeing her concentrated on her book. Suddenly she changed position on the couch and put her thick book over her eyes, so that her face was from Ron and Harry's view. Before Harry turned his gaze from her once again he saw something peculiar on the book's cover when the lightness of fire's flames suddenly brightened the commons room. The title itself was upside down...   
  
To be continue....   
  
I have hurried with this chapter to make you happy, so...review, review, review. My birthday is soon, so if you want to make me happy...review, review, review...  
Tell me what you think of my story, flames are welcomed as well...  
  
Expect maybe this the Next 2 Chapter : More about Hermione's secret.   
: Harry jealous of Ron?  
: What is George and Fred Weasley's big   
news?   
: Problem in school...  
: Are Viktor Krum and Cho Chang still in the   
picture?   
: The beginning of a new adventure for Harry   
Potter and his friends... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!!! I hope that it didn't take a long time to write this chapter....  
Disclaimer: None of this characters belong to me (of course they don't, they belong to the wonderful J.K Rolling).  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Chapter 5 ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
The following day didn't bring so much for Harry and Ron, especially. It was so that everyone in the Herbologi lesson had eventually found the stupid name of that flesh eating plant. Everyone had turned their heads to the two of them when they announced that they had had some difficulty to find the name. Professor Sprout had just looked at them and then asked the hole class if they had trouble to find the name, but everyone shook their heads, meaning that they hadn't. The Professor then turned around and wrote the name "DOYLE PLANTS IN YOUR HOME" with huge letters on the black board. Harry didn't know what she meant about that and turned to Ron, giving him a questionable look. Ron just shook his head and then turned *his* gaze to the professor who had now her eyes on the two of them.   
" That is the name of the book that you were suppose to look at to find the name of the plant, if you two had paid attention on the class when I announced it. This is one of the many times I have notice that you two don't actually pay attention to my class.", she made a pause " I don't know were your mind are, Quidditch, other subjects or of course girls ( at this word both Harry's and Ron's face became as red- pink as the colour of the huge Irisla- plant beside her feet). I don't actually care if it is your so called new "thoughts" or lack of attention that is disturbing my class, but until next time I want an improvement from the two of you ".  
At this moment Ron's and Harry's face were dark red of embarrassment. Ron looked as if he was trying to remember the disappearing charm and Harry really wished that the earth would open and swallow him. Every face on the class were on them, not that it wasn't anything new for Harry but for Ron it was, and they didn't look so happy when Professor Sprout announced that she was dragging fifty points from Gryffindor. Hermione raised her hand high up in the air. She almost bent over her desk so that the professor would notice her. Eventually Sprout turned her head from the two boys and to her, giving her a "not-so-gentle-smile" , that meant that she had the word.   
" Professor, with all do respect, I don't think that it's their fault not to follow the class. Um...I read a book two days ago that was about wizards and witches that had some difficulty in, well, school, when they came in the age of " long-distance-broom-road". It was indeed a really interesting book, if I may say so. I don't know if you, professor, had read it, but if you haven't I recommend y..."  
" Ms Granger get to the point! I haven't got all day."  
Hermione became slight pink, and looked quickly down on the desk, while she twisted her fingers several times of embarrassment.   
" I'm sorry Professor...I think that the two pupils that you are accusing of disturbing this very interesting class ( at this Neville slowly nodded his head of approval ) are just going through  
an unstable period of " physical mature-state". I for sure can tell that these two young men will past these period and will no longer have their minds on other entertainment."  
Professor Sprout looked at Hermione who raised her head to meet the professor's eyes. Sprout let out a "hm", and walked over to the three feet tall desk that had five different Doyle plants on the top of it. The desk was not so tall, but since the professor was a rather small woman it seemed to be five feet tall. She placed her dirty left hand over her chin, her eyes still on Hermione.  
" So miss Granger, you are saying that Potter and Weasley don't mean to disturb my class? That the reason that they don't do their homework well is because they are going threw an unstable period? You maybe are right or not, but even if they are, I don't have to tolerate it. So as I said before, If you two ( she turned her head to Ron and Harry, pointing her chubby index finger at them) don't behave in the future I will take away more points than just fifty."   
The professor turned her head to the hole class now, leaving the case. She grasped her hands  
together and took out her wand.  
" Today class, we will analyse the Doyle plants behaviour. So if you step back a bit for a second, we can begin. "  
Everyone did as the professor said, taking their wands from their desks. Ron had now returned to his normal colour, but kept looking at Hermione, casting her dead looks all the time. Harry had also turned from the tomato- red colour to his normal skin colour, but still much embarrassment as before.  
A green yellow light came out from the Professor's wand when everyone were about two feet away from their desks and the next second all the desks in the Greenhouse seven, were gone.  
" Now, pair yourselves in five groups and I will come to each group, giving you a Doyle plant each. My advice to you all is to be careful, and if the plants do you any harm, just cast it a dormestis spell and go directly to the hospital wing.   
The lesson continued, with not much more. Harry was with Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Neville. Their group had got a blue Doyle plant that tried to bit their fingers all the time, so they didn't get the chance to examine it carefully. When Neville held his hand with   
the magnifying glass too close to the plant, it took the chance to bit him on his thumb. He had let out a gasp and ran out from the class with blood pouring out from the wound that had become slight blue. Since that, the rest of the group didn't go near the blue doyle plant that swang dangerously just to grab something to eat. Hermione eventually threw the plant the dormestis spell and after a few seconds the plant was much a sleep, once in awhile snoring.   
When the lesson finally was over, Sprout told Harry and Ron to stay. Once the greenhouse was empty, she sat on her chair giving the two of them a piece of paper, not saying anything. With neatly letters it said;  
As punishment you will do following; When the day is over you will come to the greenhouse 7 to help me in my work of cleaning and giving the plants water. You will also have detention in one hour the following four days of this week.  
All that Harry could say was that Ron was not so happy about this, since his eyes gave the impression that he was in hell. Neither did Harry feel so good when he realised that he had  
to take care of the monstrous plants in the end of the day. He gave back the paper to the professor, with his head down.   
" You may go now, and I hope to see you at evening.", she nodded and Harry and Ron walked away, much to depressed to say anything. Hermione was standing outside the greenhouse with her arms crossed, she looked at them, first at Ron and then at Harry.  
" So, how did it go? What did she say?", she asked while walking beside them to their next class " Defence against Dark Arts".  
" She is a real pain in the ass, If I may say so!", Ron muttered not looking at Hermione's choked face.  
" Well she is now ! I mean what's her problem, she didn't used to be like that. She used to be really nice before!" Ron looked at Harry and he nodded. It was true that Professor Sprout hadn't been like that before, especially embarrassing them like that.   
" Well, Ron, she was right. If you two had done like I'd said yesterday, you wouldn't have gone threw this. Remember this the next time.", Hermione said while turning her head and smiling at McGonagall when she saw her. Ron didn't answer her, instead he stopped walking and finally burst out.  
" I cant believe you that you said that crap to the professor and especially the hole class about us being in an unstable period of physical...something! You embarrassed us even more!  
" Well for your information I was just helping you! I thought that she would believe me and not take away fifty points just because of you two! For your information I'm a Gryffindor too!", Hermione was red of anger and looked as if she was about to beat Ron down if he said another word.   
" Hey, Ron she is right. Let it go.", Harry said looking from Hermione to Ron. Several faces looked at the three of them, well two of them since it was most Hermione and Ron that were loudly discussing this outside the great hall.  
" So, you are in her side?"  
" There is no side, Ron" , Harry looked around, luckily there were no teachers around. Ron became silence, defeated in a way.   
"Sorry", he muttered to Hermione and she said the same thing, but more like a whisper. She looked at him with teary eyes, but then changed her gaze at Harry. He was not looking at them at all, he hadn't even heard their two whispering "sorry". He didn't even see that there   
were more like twenty people in the hall that were walking out, he was just looking at a group of Ravenclaw girls in the corner of the hall. In the middle of that group was a girl with long black hair and very cute face, and that girl wasn't including in her friends babbling and giggling, her gaze was instead on a special person. And his gaze was also on her. Eventually the large group of girls started to walk away, but his steady gaze was still on her as she walked. Their footsteps echoed away and so did their voices. But Harry was still looking at the large door they walked out from.   
" I think that I know why you don't keep attention on Professor Sprout's class, Harry.", Hermione said with a slight smile on her lips, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Harry turned his gaze at her, looking at her.   
" What do you mean?"  
" Nothing.", she made a small pause and started to walk away, but after a few steps she turned to them "hey, hurry up we have a lesson in two minutes".  
Both Harry and Ron sighed, following her out from the now empty hall.   
  
  
To be continue.......  
  
So what did you think???????????????????????? Expect more pages the next chapter.....  
And finally.......review, review, review, review, review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!! Those of you who do review are wonderful because thanks to them I continue to write this story.   
  
  
  



End file.
